Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 April 2018
00:11:59 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 00:12:00 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 00:12:04 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:09:20 -!- Crazybob2014 has joined Special:Chat 01:11:07 -!- Crazybob2014 has left Special:Chat 01:36:21 -!- Chainsaw847 has joined Special:Chat 02:03:30 -!- Trinkycorn has joined Special:Chat 02:04:47 Hi..just asking but uhh do you know the releasing date of episode 13 season 2 03:12:01 -!- Trinkycorn has joined Special:Chat 03:12:41 Zombizou was just released today. 04:06:44 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:15:36 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:16:06 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:16:37 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:38:57 -!- Morimorishoujo has joined Special:Chat 06:39:38 -!- Morimorishoujo has left Special:Chat 08:37:08 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 08:41:24 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 08:45:32 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 08:49:29 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 10:40:18 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 10:41:09 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 10:44:21 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 10:44:59 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 10:45:05 Hey 10:45:12 Hey 10:45:29 I don't know about you, but I just can wait unto Style Queen comes out 10:46:04 If only to stop premature and unconfirmed edits 10:46:33 Yeah, I've seen quite a few unwarranted edits. 10:46:52 I also wanna see Queen Bee, but you know. 10:46:52 I locked all four pages indefinitely 10:47:00 Lol 10:47:08 We just gonna leave them like that? 10:47:32 I fight into the episode(s) comes out 10:47:37 Figure* 10:47:42 Anyone need a warning about causing them to be blocked 10:48:03 You can look at the history 10:48:23 So far two people 10:48:26 Of four pages. But I'm on mobile. 10:48:53 Recent wiki changes? 10:49:43 Actually I just undid one so that might be in the activity too 10:50:41 CN13LB11? 10:50:47 Btw, did you see me comment one Zombizou's page about Marinette being akumatized? 10:50:56 I did not. 10:51:00 Wait, let me check 10:51:25 I've been awake and rushed for a whike, so I haven't had time to read the wiki acticity yet. 10:51:31 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 10:51:36 Yes 10:52:03 I've had a quick glance, so I've see the pages locked and Jeanne's Sandbox, but not much else. 10:52:37 And Dragon something 10:53:13 Dragana121 I think. 10:53:19 Oh he's gone. 10:53:26 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 10:53:29 Dragana121égjfj 10:54:10 Also let me get my comment too 10:54:55 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 10:55:46 10:55:46 10:55:46 I can't believe that even Marinette can get akumatized..10 hours ago by Himesama11 10:55:46 Reply 10:55:46 10:55:46 10:55:46 Alexiel Lucifen 10:55:46 10:55:46 10:55:46 I do kind of want to see her get full akumatized now just to see how Adrien would fare by himself(though if she is Style Queen like a few people theorize that might be why Chloé gets involved) 10:55:46 9 hours ago by Alexiel Lucifen 10:56:23 Her beIng Style Queen could make sense actually 10:56:30 And I messed the format up, I sure love my phone (lol) 10:56:55 Wikia on mobile is flawless. 10:57:45 I have seen that as a theory but I dismissed it because Thomas said she was to positive to be akumatized 10:58:14 But after this last episode, that changes a lot 10:58:19 Well he may have twisted the truth 10:58:39 He did say that it would be difficult, not imposible 10:58:47 Did he? 10:59:06 Adrien might but harder yet 11:00:18 He his use used to disappointment (ironically from the one handing out akumas) that he feels nothing anymore 11:00:30 I think he said something along the lines of Marinette woudld be difficult to Akumatise due to her optimism. 11:00:39 Yeah 11:01:05 And Adrien is use to feeling negative 11:01:27 The lack of feeling is a theory on my part though 11:02:29 Brb 11:03:04 Back 11:04:30 Side note, how do you pronounce Plagg? 11:04:39 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 11:04:49 There are multiple ways? 11:05:22 I mean do you go with the official way or somewhat ignore it? 11:05:38 Official way 11:05:39 I grg 11:05:44 Gtg* 11:05:52 Ok 11:06:07 Btw, I call him Plague tbh 11:06:39 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 11:07:09 -!- CrazyCamie456 has left Special:Chat 12:43:28 -!- Miraculer78 has joined Special:Chat 12:43:35 hello 12:43:49 UR NOT REAL 13:18:06 -!- Chainsaw847 has joined Special:Chat 13:18:18 hello 13:36:04 -!- Gracielee1947 has joined Special:Chat 13:39:16 -!- Gracielee1947 has joined Special:Chat 13:39:18 -!- Gracielee1947 has joined Special:Chat 13:39:20 -!- Gracielee1947 has joined Special:Chat 13:39:25 -!- Gracielee1947 has joined Special:Chat 13:39:28 -!- Gracielee1947 has joined Special:Chat 13:39:45 -!- Gracielee1947 has joined Special:Chat 13:46:42 -!- Gracielee1947 has left Special:Chat 13:47:00 -!- Gracielee1947 has joined Special:Chat 13:47:52 -!- Gracielee1947 has left Special:Chat 13:52:04 -!- Gracielee1947 has joined Special:Chat 13:53:28 -!- Gracielee1947 has left Special:Chat 14:55:26 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 14:55:28 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 17:26:00 -!- Miraculous4 has joined Special:Chat 19:05:23 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 20:33:33 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 20:48:33 -!- Adrilinmanuelagreste has joined Special:Chat 20:49:03 -!- Adrilinmanuelagreste has left Special:Chat 22:04:13 -!- Danganronpa11037 has joined Special:Chat 22:08:57 hello 22:16:07 -!- Nadyah has joined Special:Chat 22:17:17 -!- Nadyah has left Special:Chat 22:31:49 -!- Danganronpa11037 has left Special:Chat 22:32:24 -!- Danganronpa11037 has joined Special:Chat 22:32:54 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 22:33:00 Hello 22:40:13 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 22:40:29 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 22:40:59 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 22:53:15 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 22:53:47 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 23:24:28 -!- Danganronpa11037 has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs